High performance adhesives, coatings, extrusions, and sealants typically have been based on organic polymer compositions or compositions comprising a silicone polymer. Products based on organic polymers tend to have lower weather stability than products based on silicone polymers. Products based on silicone polymers typically have a higher affinity for dirt pickup and staining than products based on organic polymers. The latter also tend to have relatively poor adhesion to certain substrates and are difficult to paint. Organic polymers and silicone polymers are immiscible and, as a result, blends combining these two types of polymers phase separate. There is a need for new polymer compositions for producing adhesives, coatings and sealants.